Something Akin to Fear
by Suma Akila
Summary: When one looks at the world, they see it through a cloud of haze, the pink color of innocence and ignorance enough to make them want to stay tucked away in their own little worlds forever. Shying away from their troubles and fears they find themselves fee
1. Looking Into Reality

Hiya, Ya'll!

Yes, it's me, back with another one! I do hope that ya'll enjoy this. I have been thinking about it for months and months, but I never could seem to get it down.

Ah well, so I am right now, but I will not be posting this story for a while… it is currently May 23, 2006, so we will see how long it takes me on my other stories, so I can post up this chapter.

I do hope that you all enjoy this. Please, read, enjoy, and review. Rinse, lather and repeat.

Well, anyways… be happy!

Something Akin to Fear

Chapter One

Looking into Reality

_When one looks at the world, they see it through a cloud of haze, the pink color of innocence and ignorance enough to make them want to stay tucked away in their own little worlds forever. Shying away from their troubles and fears they find themselves feeling invincible and above everything around them. They turn their backs on those who try and warn them and they do not take kindly to those who pursue the matter fully. What is it that causes people to fall into this false sense of security? What makes them believe that the world and time belongs to them alone? Maybe it is the simple fact of them being sheltered their entire lives. Maybe it is the hope they have for something more in life. Or maybe they believe that there is good in everything. Here lies their first deadly mistake._

A slender finger moves to tap at an almost glittering pink orb that hangs around a neck as slender as a swans', and perhaps just as elegant looking. The innocent looking jewel bounces and dances as the finger taps at it, and finally settles against a chest as it is left alone.

Sitting back against the Goshinboku tree, Kagome sighs as she watches a silver headed figure bound around a field chasing Shippou. The fiery haired kit seems to be enjoying himself as he tries to evade a blundering Inu Yasha. Before long, though, Inu Yasha pounces the kitsune from behind and they go tumbling into the grass face first.

_All fun and games. _A sigh and Kagome pushes herself up and away from the large tree, turning away from the wrestling duo and she heads back to the village, passing many playing children on the way.

_Will they ever grow up? _The statement in her mind comes from seemingly nowhere and there is a small hesitation in her step before she continues on her way. Her dark chocolate eyes fix onto her destination, a hut on the edge of the village, and she enters in unceremoniously.

The wrinkled old woman who sits next to a fire in the middle of the hut looks up, the stick in her hand nearly falling to the floor in her surprise/ "Oh, child! Do warn me next time. Ye know that my heart is becoming weak." The old woman pauses as she places the stick on the floor and she stands slowly, a small creaking heard from her bones.

Kagome settles against the wall by the door as the old woman begins bustling about, throwing things in a small bowl beside the fire every now and then.

"Have ye solved the mystery of the well yet child? Inu Yasha seems to be working hard to figure it out." A futile question. The old woman's voice grinds out, ancient and kind.

_A yes, the well. _Kagome fights back the tears that are threatening to fall, but despite her defiance one slips from the corner of her eye and rolls down a rosy cheek.

"No, Kaede." Her voice is strained and her throat stings as it clenches tightly. She looks to the floor, biting down on her lips to will away the pain. It never works. Giving a forced smile to the old woman, she turns to go back outside.

"Are ye participating tonight, child?" Kagome stops with a sigh and without even facing she tells Kaede that, no, she will not participate, but she will indeed be there. The old woman does not answer as Kagome leaves.

_Souta, mom, grandpa… I hope you know how sorry I am and how much I love you all. I hope you understand everything. _Kagome settles now to walking around the village dwelling on the past and present.

_Naraku…_She sighs in her mind and shakes her head. _I wonder what happened to Sesshomaru and that little girl… what is her name? … Rin. What are they doing now?_

Sesshomaru had dealt Naraku his final blow, but his own injuries could not be ignored. However, he had left without help and losing a lot of blood. Kagome has no question on if he still lives, merely his state of mind after being nearly defeated by the dirty Hanyou Naraku.

_Can he and Inu Yasha ever see past their difference? _She closes her eyes and stops, her fingers playing with the fabric of her miko outfit. _So much like Kikyo… _Her hands fall away in disgust as the thought crosses her mind.

_You would have gone to hell with her, Inu Yasha, if Sesshomaru had not killed her as well. I am merely your copy of her. A reminder so that you will never forget the love you had for your first love. How typical, Inu Yasha._

Another ever-occuring sigh and she opens her eyes as she watches people bustle about preparing for the newest wedding about to take place. Kagome's eyes mist over at the thought of a pure love.

_Sango and Miroku. Everyone knew this day would come for you two. Your eyes betrayed your actions and feelings. How lucky you are to have found each other._

And, with her musings, she sits down on a wooden crate to watch as the village prepares for its festivities.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"…And may the Gods be witness to this union." Kaede's old voice crackles as she finishes the ceremony, her eyes trailing to Miroku and Sango who share the briefest of kisses before they turn and bow to the crowd, who nearly erupt in cheers, the deafening sound almost more than can be stood.

Kagome watches with a smile on her face as Sango takes hold of Miroku's hand, which is finally free of the cursed wind tunnel, and they merge into the crowd, swallowed up by the people wishing to congratulate them. The murmers of appraisal and squeals of excited young women are heard, but Kagome does not approach her friends.

Even the ever-faithful Inu Yasha stumbles over to the group, already having consumed more than his fair share of Saki for the night. A giggling Shippou clings to his shoulders, but has grown over the past six years.

_We have all grown. _The thought hovers in her mind, even as she sits alone beside a tree. To her, nature has been the only constant thing with her time in the Feudal Era. _And now it is my permanent home…_

Just as she stands to do her part in congratulating the newly weds, a long arm snakes out of the darkness, barely illuminated by the torches set around the perimeter of the forest. A large hand clamps down over Kagome's mouth and her surprised gasp is muffled off, never to be heard.

The last thought that seeps into her mind is how stupid of an idea a night wedding could have been.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

My newest story! I do hope that you all enjoy, though I know I am going to have a rough time stacking up to Entertainment's status. Well, tell me what you think, and be honest! I do not mind flames. Thank you to all my faithful readers who have transferred from one story to another! Have a great night/day!

BloodyHues.

**PS: I HAVE POSTED THIS CHAPTER AND THIS STORY BECAUSE I AM STRUGGLING WITH MY OTHER FAN FICTIONS AND I AM TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO WRITE THEM CORRECTLY. GETTING INTO THE GROOVE, YOU KNOW.**

**SO, DO BE PATIENT WITH ME, BECAUSE THIS IS AN IDEA THAT WILL NOT LEAVE ME BE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR.**


	2. A Different Kind of Persuasion

I hate Drama.

No more comments.

Something Akin to Fear

Chapter Two

A Different Kind of Persuasion

The fire weaves magically in the air, snapping and popping occasionally to break the mystical illusion of its own spell. Then, as the yellows and greens and reds dance some more, one feels the need to move into it and join its dance with a spirited vigor. It is a trance that very few fall into as they listen to the music of nature which begs them to join the fire in its tango as well. Kagome stands slowly from her spot on the ground, having difficulties as she does so due to her hands tied behind her back, and step by hesitant step she moves towards the untamed beauty.

Two black hooded figures stand on either side of the small encampment and even though their faces are shrouded from sight, the interest they radiate is strong. Two sets of glowing red eyes, hungry in their observation of the young maiden, pierce through even the fires' beauty. Kagome continues to inch towards the fire, the heat beginning to register on her skin, but not in a painful manner. It actually causes her to shiver in anticipation of being in the middle of the flames. As she gets within an inch of the flames, her left foot rising to step into the fire, she suddenly is jerked back to fall to her hind end, bewilderment written plainly on her face.

She sits there for what seems like an eternity before her bewilderment turns to anger as she realizes where she is, and why.

_Stupid jerks…_ She huffs from her spot on the ground and shifts, the ropes binding her wrists cutting into her sensitive flesh. Vaguely she realizes that her anger has seeped away and that she should be more worried, even scared, but she is not. That realization does not even bother her. She also realizes that she probably is being affected by the men in some way… but she does not even fight it.

_Am I drugged? _Tilting her head to the side she watches as the two hoods… her nickname for them now… sit back down and she huffs, rolling her eyes now. What has she been thinking about while she was staring at the fire? She can't remember.

Looking around she notices how close she is to the fire and that she is in a totally different spot than before. Horrified that she finds this amusing, she shifts once more, her heart skipping a beat as a gruff, obviously male voice echoes in her head bemusedly. _You are a fire dancer? _Her brows furrow in confusion and she frantically…and yet still in a calm way… glances to the two hoods…who are not even looking at her.

Pushing herself to her knees she narrows her eyes and clenches her teeth, glaring between the two hoods. **_Get out of my head!_** She thinks the thought quite forcefully and she watches, proudly, as the hood on the left flinches just barely, face hidden beneath the shadows of the hood but looking at her none the less.

_You did not answer my question. _The voice in her head growls out in an animalistic way and she finds herself shrinking away from the looming figure. **_I don't know what you are talking about. _**Her voice waivers even in her mind, the small shake of fear undeniable.

The hooded head tilts to the side and Kagome feels a wave of amusement sliding through her body. It is so strong she finds herself giving a small smile to the figure. She quickly forces it away when she realizes she is doing it and she narrows her eyes again but she just cannot make herself mad or upset or even annoyed. Just calm…

_Do you not? _The man, or whatever he is, does not even allow her to answer before he turns to the fire and adds a log, sparks of flame glowing and drifting into the cool night air.

Shyly she focuses on the hood, her thoughts softening so that maybe they will not make him flinch like before. _Where are you taking me? _There is a complete freeze of all motion and Kagome notices that the other hood has turned to look at her as well.

A new voice invades her mind, thick in accent and most definitely not Japanese. Perhaps…. British? But, his Japanese is still near perfect. _You opened a mind link. _It seems accusing and slightly hostile. She struggles to her feet, between the two now approaching men, and begins to back away. No fear, just calm.

_What are you talking about? Neither of you will answer my questions! _They continue to descend on her and she finds her back pressed up against tree bark, her skin flaring up in pain and discomfort. One of the hoods reaches out quickly and a pale hand rests on her shoulder, clenching into her muscle.

She whimpers, his grip cutting into her body, and her eyes squeeze shut tightly. Faintly she hears mumbles from the two men, a welcome break from them chattering in her mind. They seem to be talking in an odd language, however, one that she has never heard spoken even in her own time. _A mysterious language. How quaint. I bet there are thousands of hoods running around, speaking this made up language to each other like little middle school children playing a game._

She has no idea where her sudden dry humor comes from, but she welcomes it, glad to have any sort of companion in this crazy scenario. The mumblings cease and when she opens her eyes, she nearly wishes she hadn't. There, not inches from her own pair of chocolaty brown eyes, are glowing red ones with tiny slitted pupils that look like onyx carved stone. She gasps, but it is cut off by a rather violent kiss.

Firm lips lock over her own, stealing her breath as a smooth tongue forces its way between her plush lips. Her eyes slide shut once more. If she had her hands, she would have pushed him away from her. She really would have. Even despite the fact that there is a warming sensation in the lower regions of her stomach.

And, never mind the sudden burst of lust surging through her veins. Her mind reels and conjures up the fact that her body is being manipulated, but she does not care, surprisingly. Instead, she finds herself welcoming the brusque kiss with a vigor she did not know she possessed. A small moan is offered into her assailants mouth…. And he quickly pulls away, his glowing eyes still the only thing visible.

Kagome's eyes snap open as the hot, lustful feelings and needs flee her body, leaving her empty and confused. The hooded figure that had descended upon her lips with his own shifts uneasily and turns away, the other hood following his lead.

_Wha? _She allows her jaw to fall open in shock and more confusion… that is until one of the hoods lets out a low, guttural sound that vibrates in the clearing and then… there is silence… until a distant thundering is heard.

And, as Kagome becomes more and more aware of her surroundings, she notices that the ground quakes beneath her feet and the forest has become utterly lifeless.

As she opens her mouth to suggest that they run, three large demon horses come crashing through trees to their right, and Kagome instantly shies away from the magnificent creatures.

Their bodies are bulky… muscled and sleek with their glossy mahogany fur. Long black manes and tails fly about wildly as the creatures stamp their shiny black hooves into the ground, rising dust clouds. Their yellow green eyes roll insanely in their sockets, white blunt teeth flashing against the firelight.

One of the hoods walks up to the largest of the three demons and their eyes meet, silence being their greetings. They still seem to reach some kind of agreement, however, because soon the second hood is upon her, swinging her onto his shoulder to shortly after deposit her on the back of the smallest horse demons' back.

They both swing upon other mounts and, without a word, the demons take off, sweeping them to their destiny.


	3. Sweet Dreams

Oh, Hi, all.

Just a few things to say.

This story is not nearly hitting it off as well as Entertainment did, but of course this is expected. Ah well, we can't always be successful.

Thanks to all of my faithful readers that went from Entertainment to this story. I really appreciate your honesty and your reviews!

Well, with that said, on with more writing.

Something Akin to Fear

Chapter Three

Sweet Dreams

By the end of the third day since Kagome was snatched away from Kaede's little village, she is completely and utterly sore. She can feel the raw skin on the inside of her thighs from their continuous riding, and her stomach growls for more than the strange tasting jerky the hoods keep feeding her. She never sees them eat, however, which is really unnerving, but she never dwells on that for long. In fact, she never dwells on anything for long anymore.

Jolting upon the demon horses' bare back in a very unladylike manner, Kagome tries to dive into her own mind to block out the discomforting pain and the statues called hoods riding in front of her.

Unfortunately, as fate would have it, she is not allowed any comfort… or any obliviousness either. She would have chosen at this point to be a blonde American, blissfully unaware of the danger of the situation… but alas, such things are not allowed.

So, she _was_ relieved when suddenly the horses all slide to a rocky stop… until she realizes that her inertia is carrying her forward and she finds herself rocketing over a thick neck and high held head, tumbling to the ground in a flurry of flailing limbs and hurtled insults.

There is a sickening thud as she lands chest first on the ground, sliding a few inches before stopping in a cloud of dust. She cannot decipher if it is the wind knocked out of her from her awkward land that causes her to cough, or if it is the dust, but she gets the sneaky suspicion that it is a bit of both.

Ignoring the two hoods standing on either side of her, she stands up shakily, as soon as she regains her regular breathing, with only an occasional snuff and sneeze here and there. Narrowing her eyes at the both of them, she vacantly brushes off the dirt from her little school uniform and bare legs, ruffling her hair to make sure it is also free from debris.

From the corner of her eyes she watches the hoods peer at each other, it would seem, and then a soft sound is heard aloud. Snickering. _Snickering? Snickering! Why those insufferable, intolerable, uneducated, ungentlemanly, undignified…_She continues to ramble on in her mind before sniffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

She makes a snorting sound and turns her back to the two while taking a few steps away from them. When she finally looks forward, however, she nearly screams in her fright. She gasps instead and falls into a coughing fit as she stumbles away from the figure in front of her.

He stands taller than the other two hoods but the most obvious difference is the fact that his hood is _down, _and it reveals a startling sight. For this... man… creature thing standing before her is everything _but_ handsome.

In the back of her mind, Kagome can hear the theme song from some scary movie that she cannot place… but her mind wanders aimlessly down a path of fear as she takes in his features.

Long, stringy black hair hangs around his shoulders, looking oddly greasy and messy. His tendrils of hair frame an extremely thin face that looks worse for wear, sickly pale skin gleaming in the moonlight.

The shallow spots where his cheeks should be full and puffy like every other human being cast shadows to his slightly pink lips, which are contorted in a very … unfriendly smirk directed towards her.

Unconsciously she takes another step back, her eyes going wide, and this time she does scream. His arm shoots out to her, a long hand enclosing the upper part of her left arm. For a moment she feels nothing but the pressure of his icy cold hand against her warm flesh, and then something electric seems to snake up her arm and envelope her body.

She blinks, trying to clear her mind, even as she feels her body falling down… down… down into an endless spiral casting her into the dark oblivion of unconsciousness. _I'm going to die…_Is her thought right before her body goes limp in the arms of that nasty creature, his bloody red eyes boring into her soul.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Note to self: Next time some freaky creature guy attempts to hold onto you, don't let him._ Kagome refuses to open her eyes yet, focusing instead on the incredibly uncomfortable slab of stone that seems to be jabbing into every part of her body.

Sigh. What a troublesome matter. She goes to shift her position, hopefully to make herself more comfortable, and freezes completely when she realizes a few things.

_Okay…_She opens her eyes slowly and stares at the dark ceiling above her, its high arch into the air seemingly entrancing. Then, dragging her eyes from the ceiling to her surroundings, she gulps.

_Alright… I have a bunch of creepy creature men standing around me… while I am … tied down… to this stone slab table thing…_She tugs at the ropes binding her wrists and ankles to separate metal rings that jingle maliciously when she moves them.

Her position is a bit undignified, with her arms and legs spread out to leave her no decency. Well, that and the fact that she feels almost naked, with a cool breeze shifting over her bare skin and rolling down her sides.

The white strip of cloth tied around her chest is the only cover her breasts have from the red eyes of those watching her. Her bottom half is not much better, with only a loin cloth looking thing strapped about her hips, the loose fabric falling to conceal her more… feminine features.

Groaning in resentment, she looks up at the ceiling once more, wondering what it is she has done to deserve such treatment. She feels her self conscious blush begin at her cheeks and spread down to her neck and over her chest like hot fire.

_I'm nearly naked. _The statement in her head is sardonic, echoing within her and consuming her every thought with its very existence. _I'm nearly naked. What on Earth could they want with a nearly naked…woman…Oh no._

She grinds her teeth together, her heart picking up speed as she begins to wrestle with her bindings ferociously, the ropes biting into her soft skin and drawing blood already. She was definitely not giving in to this one. If they want her that way, they were going to get one hell of a fight.

And, as if to fuel her fire, a hand lands on her stomach, pushing her back down onto the biting cold stone. She can not decide which is icier, the hand or the stone slab she is laying on. The voice that comes forth, however, terrifies her more than anything.

"To our Lord, with worship to thee, we offer a virgin in sacrifice to continue his long lasting rule." The deepness of it engulfs her, drowning her in its thickness and honesty.

_Sa-sacrifice? _Her mouth runs dry and her eyes open wider to gaze at the stringy haired man from before. He seems a tad bit different, however, and she quickly notes that this is due to the fact that all he is wearing is a loincloth of his own, his sickly pale skin as ugly as the spindly shape of his body.

Numerous tattoos decorate his body, some intertwining and connecting in tribal like designs. Kagome can only guess at how they have made these tattoos, because they do not have the convenience of modern day machines… being in the Feudal Era.

Shivering, she looks away, trying to focus on anything and everything but the sickly man hovering over her with a wicked looking dagger in one hand and his icy other pressing into her stomach to hold her down and keep her from struggling.

"In darkness and in light, roam the world with harbored hatred, drink of her blood to stay in the realm of the living, forever to rule our kind. Bestow upon us the knowledge of thousands of years, in exchange for her life, and doom us not to Hell!"

Kagome closes her eyes, biting down on her lip to keep her cry from escaping her lips. _This is the ending. I am going to die by the hand of this sick and ugly man as he rambles on to some Lord of his._

"Give us thy wisdom, Oh great Lord! By my hand your offering is dealt her final blow!" Kagome feels the hand leave her stomach and in some morbid fascination she turns her head to watch as both of his hands wrap around the hilt of that dagger, tossing it above his head as his cruel bloody eyes peer down at her form.

In slow motion she watches the blade come singing down, the tip fast approaching her chest, and it stops millimeters away from her body, the coldness of the blade radiating into her skin from the proximity of it.

The booming voice has startled all when it calmly drifts out over the crowd. It's simple command for the man to stop his execution seems to shaken the creature men that surround the little table and she can see, from the corner of her eye, how the massive crowd begins to part, allowing a lone figure to sweep through.

She dares not look at this newcomer, believing that if the one who had been about to execute her is so hideous, then this one who demands such obedience must be their 'Lord' and therefore even more disgusting then the rest of them.

It is the long tumbling brown locks that brush against her shoulder that gains her attention and makes her look out of curiosity. They are soft locks, and thick… shining in what little light that makes up the large room. A milky hand follows his hair, running down her arm and over her shoulder, to rest on her collar bone.

The jewels that rest upon that hand are many and large, winking at Kagome in some hypnotic way, causing her eyelids to flutter softly, her eyelashes fanning out over her cheeks with every blink.

The hand breaks away from her gaze as it moves to run through her tangle free glossy tresses, lulling her into a false sense of security as her head and eyes are turned upwards to meet a face that could rival that of many others.

His eyes are a vivid hue of red, like all of the others, but his complexion is not sickly or ghastly looking. In fact, to Kagome, he looks utterly perfect. His eyebrows are arched in perfect harmony with his high cheek bones and narrow nose.

His thin lips contrast with their rosy color, bringing out a tinge of pink within his cheeks, but one thing stands out clearly and confuses Kagome to the utmost extreme. Designs decorate his cheeks, spreading out to his earlobes and reaching down his neck to span over his chest and then down around his stomach to disappear beneath the hakama pants he wears.

His hand begins to wander again aimlessly over her body and suddenly, as if the feeling of rebelliousness has suddenly been transmitted into her body, her eyes narrow and she struggles against her bodings, startling the man out of his musings when she speaks.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" The man glances at the creature thing, who looks horrified, and then back down at Kagome with a highly amused glisten in his eyes.

"Untie her, Jack. Bring her to my quarters. She will not be the sacrifice for tonight." And with that, her unnamed savior is gone in a flurry of nothingness, leaving behind only the feeling of his fingertips upon her flesh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

So… tell me what you think. Accept any criticism or however it's…spelled. I hope you like it so far. Ja Ne!


	4. Death Wish

Spare me the dramatics, please.

Obviously, I am updating. You can stop pressuring me now, thank you. For those of you who were patient and understanding, I thank you with all of my heart and bless you.

Some people just don't understand, while other's do. It is the way of the world.

Thank you also to the fans who have stayed with me, even through these difficult times, and I cannot tell you all how much I appreciated the words o encouragement, advice, and support that I received after I gave news of my mother's passing.

Again, God Bless you. I hope you enjoy.

Something Akin to Fear

Chapter Four

Death Wish

The way she was taken to the Lord's quarters was not exactly fragile. Her supposed executioner had apparently been looking forward to his killing for the night, and since it had not gone as planned, he had taken it out on her. Dragging her down the hall, he had cursed and jerked at her arm, growling when she would stumble against him.

Then, when they had arrived at their destination, he had gruffly thrown her through double doors, slamming them behind him with a vengeance, and leaving her sprawled out on the cold floor blinking in confusion.

So, that is where she currently sits, though she has relocated herself to the cozy little make shift fire place that blazes happily, spreading it's warmth into the room and soaking into her skin, making her relax in content.

Staring into the fire once more, she tilts her head, watching as a thick tendril of red orange flame slithers up into the air, whipping back and forth like a serpents tail, calling her to it. She leans in close, eyes going wide as the hotness sweeps over her face, charming her soul and urging her closer.

Her eyes flutter as her lips part, eyes going out of focus as a hand reaches up, moving closer to the flickering flames, and the pink orb still hanging about her neck, conveniently, begins to swim with an ethereal red color, the two shades twining and dancing within the confines of that jewel.

Then a bang has her jerking away from the flames and her startled eyes dart to the double doors where her brown-haired savior stands, moving through, a servant quickly shutting them behind him. His face is passively sweet, mysterious eyes dancing with a deceiving kindness, a small smile curling his lips in a naturally suave way as he stands a few paces away from her sitting figure.

She blinks a few times, then scrambles to her feet, backing against the wall next to the fire place, noting with slight unease that the wall, even though it is next to the pleasingly warm fire place, is ice cold like the rest of this eerie place.

The unease fades as soon as it comes, however, and she finds herself sighing in relief as she stares at the kind man before her, believing that even though he is the leader of those creatures and one himself, that he is unlike them in their lust for blood and death.

It never occurs to her that he would be the one to initiate that thirst in them.

There is a small silence, and then he speaks, his deep voice comforting and so smooth that she finds herself smiling softly at him, admiration filling her body at his beauty and apparent intelligence, as well as his kindness. So many good qualities in one man.

"Welcome to my home. I apologize for the way my men have treated you. They often find sport in frightening others, though I can assure you that they mean no harm, and very rarely do they actually act upon any of their threats. What, may I ask my beauty, is your name?"

If she hasn't melted fully already, she has now, her heart skipping a beat and throwing itself into her throat as she stares at him starry eyed and awe struck. _Kami help me, I think I am in love…_

She swallows dryly, watching him in mesmirisation and grins goofily, her voice coming out slurred and in a flirty purr that she has never heard herself use, even with Inu Yasha. "My name is Kagome… You can call me anything you want…"

He seems pleased with this answer and steps closer, until he is merely an arms length away, and she can catch the hint of musky sawdust upon her senses, loving the way it tingles her nose and makes her shiver.

"I am Lord Kavash. You, my lovely, can just call me Kavash." He reaches out with one of his hands, clasping her right one and placing a soft kiss across the back of it, making her lean more against the wall for support as she lets out a breath of air she had not been aware she was holding in.

Kagome is so distracted, however, that as he presses closer to her, his body heat radiating into her skin, she does not see the flicker of movement from his arm, and therefore could not anticipate his next chain of moves.

His free hand clamps around her slender throat in an instant, sweeping that jewel across her chest, and pens her firmly against the wall, his eyes ablaze with a new kind of hunger.

This animalistic gleam is worse than anything she has ever seen and this is perhaps why she reacts for the first time since her abduction with any emotion besides lust, surprise, and amazement.

In her burst of fear and anger, she jerks up her arms and thrust her palms against him with a growl, eyes widening as she begins to struggle.

If he was not surprised before by her actions, then he definitely is as her words slip out from her curled lips vehemently.

"Let me go you blood sucking leech!" She continues to struggle but he goes stone still, red eyes wide and blazing in suppressed rage. His jaw clenches tightly, his chest rumbling in ferocity. "Why you little… Do you wish to die?"

He watches, in fascination, as she lashes out at him, flinging her forehead towards him in an attempt to head butt him. His hold on her throat keeps her safe distance away, though, and she huffs in annoyance.

"Very well." With another flick of his wrist, she is thrown to the floor, her back slamming roughly onto the cave's hard surface, a pained gasp echoing throughout his large chambers as he is on top of her instantly, strattling her hips with a nasty grin on his lips, fangs catching his lower lip evilly.

"Now, pet, you die." She yelps helplessly as he swoops down upon her, fear surging throughout her body as she watches with wide eyes as his jaws open to allow those sharp fangs to extend longer and there is a painful prick in her neck before she blacks out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"A **_mortal_ **born? You changed a mortal born? Have you forgotten that that was **_banished?_** What were you thinking! And look! Take a good look at what you have done! Your clan **_symbols? _**Have you lost your mind Kavash?"

The enraged voice billows out strongly, rising with each word until he is nearly screaming at the end of his little banter, his angry red eyes glowing softly as he bares his fangs at his lord… his friend.

Who, at the moment, looks utterly bored with the current conversation. He peers at his large bed, tilting his head to the side as his thoughtful eyes rest upon the tanned womanly figure sprawled out over the silk woven sheets. A smile begins to form on his lips.

"Kavash! Are you even paying attention to me?" The tall man clenches his fists, his chocolate hair wild and his sickly pale cheeks flushed with his exasperation. Lord Kavash peers irritably, yet still more bored than anything, from the corner of his eye and sighs dramatically. His monotone answer says it all. "No."

Growling in frustration, the larger man throws his arms into the air, mouth agape in a rather comical way as he shakes that mane of his, looking to the far wall with blank eyes, his voice lowering and deepening even more, leveling to an oddly uncharacteristic calm.

"What do you plan on telling the counsel? And what are you going to do with her until she can get herself under control?"

Lord Kavash peers back at his sleeping beauty, smiling fondly again as his far away voice whispers out to his friend. "I will simply say I took her as my daughter. Every lord needs an heir. And we will train her together, you and I, and she will be the strongest of our kind to ever have been created."

He moves to the bed-side, leaning over to brush a stray thick lock of black hair from her face, his cold lips pressing against her now equally cold cheek, her chest rising and falling in the rhythm of sleep.

"Sleep well, my daughter Kagome, for your training starts as soon as you wake."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hope you liked it…. It only took me two days so… I hope nothing is too bad about it. I'm trying to break down this barrier that's between my writing and I. Sorry. Love you all for sticking with me through all my crap.


	5. The Counsel vs Kavash

Hooray. I'm updating again.

Great for me.

It's raining outside…

Something Akin to Fear

Chapter Five

The Counsel vs. Kavash

"The counsel should not let Lord Kavash's blatant disregard for the laws to go unpunished! He deliberately disobeyed the Counsel and therefore should be looked upon as a criminal!"

The shady faced man speaks loudly, gruffly addressing the five people sitting in front of him while waving frantically behind him at a calm Kavash who merely has a brow arched at the others' words.

The man quiets down instantly, cowering as a velvety voice fills the room with its presence. "Lord Kavash, what say you to these accusations? Be wise when you choose your words." The five shift slightly, as if one, hooded faces turning his way to await his answer.

Lord Kavash does not stand, does not cower like the other man, and does not back down from the spoken challenge. He does not consider his words wisely; he does not make his voice tilt as if he cares. As boredly as he had spoken to his friend, he speaks now to the counsel members, but not before giving a not so polite yawn.

"I needed an heir. She seemed strong enough for it." There is a mumble from the shadows surrounding his little chair, and a few startled female gasps. One of the counsel members rises to his feet, palms slapping against the table that she sits at.

"You changed a human woman to bare your heir? That is positively unacceptable! There are plenty of females of your own kind that would be strong enough to bare you an honorable child! A strong and honorable child! What do you expect to gain by having a child by this… this whore of a human changed?"

The counsel member who had spoken seeped out waves of anger strongly in the room, the shadows of people shrinking away from it.

But his anger does not match the anger that Kavash feels as his eyes finally raise up to peer directly into the hood of the counsel member, his boiling red eyes overtaking those of the fiery burgundy of the elder. Quickly everyone begins to shift towards the closed doors as Kavash stands, powerful energy rolling off of him and overtaking the energy of the counsel, the five of them shifting again in nervousness.

"Please refrain from calling her a whore. She was not changed to bare me an heir, you pompous fool, but was changed to be my heir. If anyone has a problem with this, you'd best keep it to yourself, thank you."

There is silence, and then the dark faced man hisses in outrage, advancing on Kavash as he yells at the top of his lungs.

"How dare you speak to the counsel as you have? You should be begging for their mercy and your life! They will surely kill you now for your disrespect! You are-"

"Back away now, or lose your life." Kavash says softly, glowing eyes pinning the man as he falters in his steps. He looks desperately to the counsel members, the one who had spoken already have taken his seat. It is a different, even softer voice that speaks now, though still obviously male and a tad bit shaken.

"I do not see the problem in him changing a human for his heir, as long as he is not siring heirs from her…"

The voice from before, when the inquisition began, slithers out smoothly again. "I agree. Nowhere in the laws does it say he cannot have a changed heir…"

The angered voice cuts in, still furious and wanting to get in his words as well. "It is his choice if he wishes to have a weakened, changed heir. He can-"

"Do as he wishes." A new male voice pipes in, more cheerful than the others, before another new one finishes the verdict. It is sad sounding….ultimately depressed. "He shall be allowed to continue on without punishment. The counsel has spoken."

And with a smug look, Kavash offers a mock bow, strolling off with the crowd of shadowed hoods parting like the red sea.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

I know I know, really short and boring, but I have to get the facts in so you're not all like, BLEH, WHATS GOING ON? Know what I mean? Of course you do. I do. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.


	6. White Eyes

I got like, three reviews.

I am so on a roll. :Sarcastically rolls eyes:

Bottoms up!

Something Akin to Fear

Chapter Six

White Eyes

"They are not coming for you. They do not love you… not like I do. You are my world, my light in the dark, my walking stick. My beautiful rose… my gorgeous flower, forget them. They will not come. But I am here for you. Yes, I am here."

Bare, broad shoulders ripple, his back tense as he haunches over the form in his arms, both of them sitting on the bed. His hand trail over her naked skin, running into only the thin white fabric acting like a barrier between their bodies.

The figure shivers, struggling against him with a soft whimper in her throat, her head spinning from fear and desire. She does not fight hard, however, his words burying themselves deep within her heart. She has been here for a month with not even a rumor of being 'rescued.' She bends over further, her legs tucked underneath her as she sits upon Kavash's lap.

"My sakura blossom…beautiful…do not fight me any longer. I can give you a life of riches and power. You will… are… my heir! My princess, gorgeous, all will bow down to you. You are the daughter I cannot, will not, have."

His muscles quiver as she slouches back against him with a heavy sigh, her face turning to the side. Her skin had refused to go sickly pale like all the others under his rule, nor did it turn milky pale like his own. Instead it stayed a healthy sun kissed honey color, glowing prettily.

"Lovely, absolutely lovely. Accept me. Accept us, this life is yours… where you belong. Oh, my dearest, my sweet…" He trails off with muffled words…sickly sweet, too thick, as his face burrows into her long black hair.

Faintly she can feel herself nodding, her lifeless body empty and vacant. Her tongue runs out over her plush pink lips, just as his face draws away. His hand meets her chin, jerking her face towards him and she opens her eyes slowly, his evil grin nothing new to her, nor is his easily changing attitude from sweet to cruel.

"Yes, my darling. Yes, lovely… you have choen wisely. Mmmm… tes. Tes. My daughter, my love. You will stay with me forever. Absolutely gorgeous. You are perfect. Perfect."

Startlingly, his lips come crashing down upon hers, devouring her, devouring them, in a hungry way. She does not attempt to fight this sudden advance, her will to battle him having officially been shattered for now, his words pumping pain into her heart and yet comforting her as well.

He draws back, staring into her eyes with a heavy, lustful desire in his eyes, and he has to pause as their eyes meet. Yet another mystery to add to the list. Her eyes are so entrancing and confusing to him. They appear like a set of perfectly colored while opals, specks of blue, green, yellow, and orange glistening when the light hits them in a certain way.

"Such tasteful beauty. My doll. My lovely daughter…" And that is all it took for him to kiss her once more, ravaging again, his hands pushing her to the side from his lap for her to land on the bed, his form hovering over hers as he pushes her back onto it fully, his lips tasting every inch of her that he can.

His hands wander aimlessly over her, and finally he grins within that kiss and, with her still not fighting him, he rips the cloths from her body that have kept his eyes and… more importantly, his own body from hers. "My precious…" He whispers, before she wills herself into her mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry, extremely, extremely short I know, but necessary for you to understand some of the things in the later chapters. For those of you with less mental capacity than some, yes, he had sex with her. The plot thickens. Where is Inuyasha and the gang? When will Sesshomaru come into the story? What is going on? All these will be answered in due time. Thank you for your cooperation.


	7. To See Without Seeing

Thanks for the reviews.

Moving right along then.

Something Akin to Fear

Chapter Seven

To See Without Seeing

"I don't need to tell you the answer to that question, Inuyasha, you already know the answer." Sangos voice is quiet and soft, her rounded belly painfully obvious as her hands smooth over it. Inuyasha growls lowly, pinning his ears onto his skull.

"I can't just give up hope. I believe she is alive somewhere, here, because she is not in her time. But we will not make you keep hunting for her. She can not be in terrible danger… she is such a powerful Miko now, Inuasha, we do not worry for her." Miroku wraps his arms around Sango's shoulders as they both stare at the Hanyou.

Inuyasha sighs, his golden eyes peering sideways at Shippo who sits on his shoulder, blinking slowly as if letting the information sink in. Oddly, he does not cry, nor does he demand they continue looking. He just sighs. The Hanyou looks to the ground and, without a word, turns on his heels and marches out of the hut, Shippo still clinging to his shoulder.

_Where are you, Kagome? _He settles down upon the hill over looking the small village, folding his arms over his chest. _Where could you have disappeared to for a full year that I can not track down your scent?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

END! No, just kidding.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Jezebel? Jezebel!" Lord Kavash sits upon his throne, looking left to right as he wairs for her to come. He does not have to wait long, however, because suddenly she is before him, white eyes piercing his own.

"Yes, father?" Her low, melodious voice sings out, tongue running out over pink lips. Kavash's eyes flash with desire, but he shakes his head clear and makes a soft noise in the back of his throat. "How is the matter with the men coming along? "There is an awkward pause before she answers. "They are under control."

His eyes leap in suspicious wonderment, but he quells his questions, tilting his head to the side as his red eyes take a once over her body. She clears her throat and he meets her white eyes, which shine in amusement. "Be careful, father. You're eyes… betray you at times… maybe the wrong time, some day."

He stiffens, glowing red eyes flicking back and forth before settling once more on her. "You are wise beyond your years, Jezebel." There is a light chuckle. "I know, Kavash." He sniffs slightly and stands, stretching his limbs with a satisfied groan. "You have a seat for a while, my daughter, and learn how to please our people. I will go see what you have done to my troops to tame them so quickly."

She grins and plops down on the throne, sprawling out across it with one leg over one arm with her other leg stretched out in front of the throne. Her right elbow meets the other arm, her chin resting in the palm of her hand as her long black hair pours over her nearly naked body. The white strips of cloth that keep her assets from view are not as much of an eye catcher as the tattoos littering her body.

Some twine around each other, flowing down her skin like thorns on a rose stem. They disappear beneath the white fabric, appearing again on the other side. The blackness of them blends into her hair, making her appear wild, and the ones upon her face jag across her cheekbones, curling up around the corners of her eyes and expanding again with her eyebrows.

"Exquisite." He whispers before he disappears from the throne room, leaving her seductively sprawled out. Her smile falls and she looks up at the ceiling, running her tongue out over her lips with a heavy sigh. _Such a monotonous life. Wake, eat, rule, eat, rule, eat, his bed, sleep. Boring. _

She shifts, white eyes falling on the double doors even before they open, a farther built man slinking in with a fire in his eyes. He walks the long path up to the throne, falling to one knee in a bow, his chin tucked to his chest as his deep voice rumbles out. "Lady Jezebel, how fortunate for me to have come when you are the one upon the throne. Where, may I ask is your… ah… father?"

Jezebel grins, sitting up in that throne and crossing her long legs as she leans back, watching the man intently. "Why, General, he has gone to visit you and your troops. How unfortunate he will have to deal with them on his own… How may I help you this morn?"

The males' pale face turns upward, a crooked smile upon his face as black bangs fall into his bloody red eyes. His fangs glint maliciously as he speaks, voice lowering even deeper. "Well you see, I have this insatiable thirst for a very seductive female, and I would ask your counsel on how to make it a little less… painful for me."

Jezebel taps her chin thoughtfully, eyes wandering around the throne room and she claps her hands once, signaling for the guards outside the double doors to close and lock them as she leans forward, a wicked smile gracing her features. "My honest counsel, General, is to take this female, wherever she may be, to calm your lust if only for a day."

The Generals' eyes flash in excitement as he questions her carefully, though playfully, as if they are used to this little game. "And if someone else believes to have claim to her?" …. A grin. "She'll never tell."

With that, they both chuckle, and he gets up from his knee as she stands from the throne. His arms wrap around her body as her hands slink up to burrow into his locks, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

_Well at least today isn't following the pattern. It's very rare for it to be broken. Good thing the troops are home._

His tongue invades her mouth, slipping expertly between her lips, and both of theirs dance in a tango as he pushes her to the side and back, against the wall behind the throne, and one of her legs is jerked up to rest upon his waist.

He draws back a bit, only enough to snag her lower lip with his teeth, and he bites down hard, drawing blood from the tender flesh by his fangs. She moans loudly, tossing her head back against the hard stone wall, and he follows, sucking greedily at her life essence.

She pushes him back, though only far enough so that she can lean forward and scrape her fangs along his collar bone, licking at the blood that trickles down over his pale flesh, and she shivers in excitement, her hips bucking against his as he growls and hitches her up fully, grasping at her buttocks to keep her in the air against the wall.

That cloth skirt hitches up, revealing her lower half in all its glory, and with an easy movement he drops his baggy white pants, his hardened member plunging into her a she lets out a cry of joy.

His whispers fill her ears steadily as he ravages her, thrusts maddeningly strong and fast. Pants caress her cheeks, her eyes roll into the back of her head as they close. "It's been a while since the last time I was able to feel you… Kagome."

She wraps her legs tightly around his hips as he continues on, their bodies melting together in that dance of furious passion, blood running out over their flesh as their teeth meet with skin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The plot thickens, eh? Wonder what else our little dear has up her sleeves.


	8. Finding Her

Sorry I haven't updated.

Sick as a dog, you know.

Its running ramped in school.

Try to update now, tell me what you think.

And for the one who told me that you think Kagome acts like a whore in this story… :Evil little grin: You should see my others. She is relatively calm here, I think. Plus, all of this sexual activity is maturing her up real fast. So, dedication to you with the first part of this chapter!

Something Akin to Fear

Chapter Eight

Finding Her

Her chin rests upon his shoulder as his muscles quiver, the sweat making them glisten in the faint light. What a run. She licks her lips, tasting her blood and his own, though her wounds are quickly healing. Her flashing white eyes have a tinge of rosary red as she peers to the double doors, a pearly grin lighting her features as she digs her fingernails into the General and unwraps her legs from his waist, sliding down to allow her feet to rest on the ground.

She brushes off her white cloths, watching as the other male jerkingly walks towards the General and she, whom has not realized there is another presence. She could feel him when he was coming. She could feel him as he watched. All the anger and pain flowing from hi body, she could feel everything and more. She has been bathing in all the emotions around her. She steps past the General, ignoring the panting man, and settles once more on the throne, running her tongue over parched lips despite the blood stains upon those white cloth strips.

As soon as the General turns and sees the intruder, however, a choking noise wells up in his throat and he scrambles away from the wall, pulling up his white hakama pants before he falls to the ground by the mans feet, eyes downcast as he stutters apologies and excuses. The red eyed man ignores him, focusing totally on the lounging female. Her voice slurs out as if drunken as she amusedly stares at the scene.

"That took you less time than usual, father." She takes a lock of hair into her hand and begins to twirl it between her fingers. Kavash narrows his eyes, growling softly, as he barks for the General to leave. The man skitters out the doors which slam shut forcefully behind him, leaving the two alone. "How long Jezebel?" His stiff back and squared shoulders would look imposing to anyone else, but she merely grins wider at him with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, since you insisted on giving me that name." His eyes widen slightly, anger beginning to over take his sadness. "It suits you well then, dearest. Jezebel Angelique Desdemona… I even have you my last name to make you my heir! And you thank me by… by fucking my General behind my back? Infidelity! How could you?" He takes a step forward but a crackling pink and red energy around her body makes him stop, his raging eyes still upon her frame.

"You are missing an important fact, father… Infidelity applies only to those who are married or mated. I am neither, so I cannot commit this crime you accuse me of. And it has been more than your precious General. Ask your advisor, ask your Head Guard. It has been them as well…" She continues on softly, examining her hands placidly as she feels his anger beginning to erupt. "Although I have been with them each only once, your General has had a taste three times now. Don't be surprised, my Kavash, you create me, made me and molded me. You should be proud I have come this far so quickly. Did you honestly think I could survive alone on the energy and blood I get from you every night? I can keep your hunger satisfied, but it takes much more energy to keep me going. Therefore, when given the chance, I have taken whoever's energy I can. Very satisfying indeed."

He is shaking u now, clenching his fists as his waves of anger flow towards her. Happily the pink and red bolts of energy dancing around her surround his red energy, and they both watch as the red joins the fray momentarily before disappearing completely. She sighs as another burst of energy surges throughout her body, leaning her head back peacefully as his darkened voice melts out. "You have been absorbing the energy from your own people?" She closes her eyes with a purr like sound. "They offered, so not by force."

"This cannot and will not be tolerated, Jezebel. You must be punished." She flashes a grin at him, eyes glowing. "Looking forward to it Kavash."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

So review and…. Well, you have to review after I am done, but you still have to review, so I thought I would remind you. You will read this just because it is in the middle of the chapter, otherwise if it was at the top or bottom, you wouldn't! I have great rationalization skills for a sick person, yeah? Yeah buddy. Ok….

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Rin met a pretty lady who gave her a pretty flower, see?" The little girl, not so little any longer, pushes the flower up towards the stoic lord who hazes down upon her steadily. He arches a slender brow, but to her it gives her the cue for her to show him instead of realize his annoyance. He does not move at first when she does but, with a defeated sigh that resonates in his mind, he moves forward, watching the bubbly pre-teen jumping and frolicking in her quest to show him this pretty lady of hers.

She disappears around a large clump of bushes as she pushes through them and he stops for only a moment as he sniffs delicately at the air. He can only smell Rin and yet he can feel something else with her. Something with no scent, but very much alive… or moving around enough to considered alive. He clenches his fists, narrowing his eyes as his knees unconsciously bend and before he can stop himself, he pounces into the air, crashing down through the trees and yet never hitting one, landing with a silent motion that sweeps his hair back and forth as his golden eyes survey the scene before him.

Rin is giggling ecstatically as she bounces up and down around a woman who sits upon the ground, legs folded beneath her. Along flowing white skirt hangs onto her hips by braided cloth, showing her tanned legs clean up to her hip bone. Her feet are bare, from what he can tell, and the small amount of fabric covering her chest cannot, in his book, be considered a top at all. Her flat stomach quivers as she laughs softly and his golden orbs finally move to her face, making him stop and examine this female closer.

Her black hair flows over her shoulders, falling into her lap lazily. There is a flower tucked behind her right ear, likely Rin's doing, and he tilts his head to the side as she finally looks to him. The white eyes startle him out of whatever personal thoughts he had been having and he openly stares back into them, racking his brain for the answer he Is looking for. He feels a tug on his hakama pants and he breaks their gaze to glance down at a grinning Rin. "Lord Sesshomaru! The pretty Lady makes Rin very happy!" He quirks a brow and then looks back to the female with a sigh, again in his mind.

"No, Rin." His hard voice grounds out like gravel, and the mysterious woman stands up slowly, never taking her eyes away from him. However, a small smile does begin to linger upon her lips, though it is close lipped. Rin pauses with a pout, sticking her hands on her hips as she huffs. "Lord Sesshomaru! Please?" He clenches his jaw and looks up, only to find that the woman had turned away from them and was slowly walking away, her hips flowing fluidly back and forth. Sesshomaru instantly ruffles indignantly and growls out to her. "Human wench… you have not been dismissed from my presence!" She does not stop but throws a look over her shoulder with a raised brow, mimicking him.

Without even truly knowing why, this angers him far greater than it should. A shiver runs down his spine as his blood goes cold and his golden eyes begin to bleed red, the striped upon his cheek jagging while fangs begin to protrude from his mouth, over his lower lip. Rin muffles a cry and backs away from him and just as she does, the woman grins and darts into the woods, running swiftly on the balls of her feet, skirt and hair whipping behind her. Sesshomaru bounds into the air after her, moving faster, but the ecstatic look upon her face as she glances sideways and sees him would make anyone believe she is enjoying this.

They run and run, forever it would seem, toying with each other in anyway possible. She would act as if she is tripping and when he would pounce towards her, she would evade him and continue on. He would draw away, masking his presence, and when she would show any signs of slowing her pace, he would appear to the side of her again, running with his red eyes trained sideways on her form.

She sniffs to herself, letting out a small cough as she looks forward, picking up her pace a bit as she nears her destination. What a perfect place it would be for a confrontation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, now review. Really.


End file.
